Bloodbath Ninja
by WildCard 72
Summary: Naruto is taught at a young age by both Kyuubi and Zabuza. What will the training from these two veritable monsters create. Will Naruto be the same or will he return to the village...... a Demon
1. The Departure

This is an answer to Killjoy3000's Bloodbath Ninja challenge.

Naruto is not owned by moi. I just twist already made characters and storylines to fit my sick twisted ideas.

Bloodbath Ninja

A young boy was sitting on the top of the Hokage monument. He was mulling over his thoughts and the discovery he had made when he had been attacked by a few drunks. This blond boy's name was Uzamaki Naruto and he was the village's scapegoat. For 7 years he had been taking the villages hate. He had never known why until today. He held the very thing that had attacked and ruined the village. The Kyuubi. When the drunks had gotten done with him he had fallen unconscious and met his prisoner. She had explained that she had only attacked because a man named Uchiha Madra had made her go berserk. He was now standing on the edge contemplating jumping. Kyuubi interjected into his thoughts.

_Don't jump silly. You would be all splattered. Don't give in to them. They are bitter old bastards taking out their misplaced anger on a small child. Instead leave this festering town and train. Become strong and come back powerful beyond belief. You don't need them. Become strong and protect yourself and that which you love._

'Who would train me. You? No one would want to help a demon.'

_Hey that is not an insult. The reasons are. A. You die I die. 'Kay. and B. You remind me much of my younger brother. You both had that cute obliviousness._

'Would I really be able to become strong'

_Your strength need only rely on your will power and your drive to protect that which you love._

Naruto stood up and walked to the front gate. His two friends were on guard. They always talked to him and were nice to him. They had even helped him when he was attacked even if they got hurt.

"Hey guys" He said

"Hey" They chorused

"I am leaving. I found out about the fox and I know that if I stay I will either be killed or become the town punching bag. I plan on training and coming back a ninja." He just turned and left.

One of them moved to stop the boy. The other knocked him out and laid him against the gate.

"Go Naruto. Become strong and show these assholes that you are worth it. You will become the best. Just the fact that you have pushed on this long shows that you are stronger than me. Come back the man we believe you can be." He said watching the young man leave.

Little did he know that Naruto had heard him. The boy left, tears making a trail behind him in the dust.

* * *

The third Hokage sat in his office rubbing his temples. After Naruto had left he had been forced to attend a weeks worth of parties thrown by council members. The assholes had gone on and on about being red of the demon. The whole town did. He couldn't wait until Naruto came back stronger than ever, to put them back in their places. He had signed the papers to make the boy the next Hokage after he died. Sarutobi was currently sitting in a meeting with Tsume the Inuzuka clan head. He had released Naruto's parents names to the council to shut them up and keep them for forever barring the boy from returning. The backlash would have been funny if Sarutobi hadn't had to put up with it.

"I didn't protect Naruto like I should have." She said pacing back and forth. "If only I had known he was her son."

"Tsume I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry. After their deaths they left him defenseless and with Iwa and Kumo after Minato and Mist after Kushina, we couldn't let his parentage become known." The third sipped some of his coffee while watching the irate clan head.

"But I was his GODMOTHER. I could have helped him. I thought her son was dead. I told her I would raise him if anything happened to her." She yelled

"The question is why didn't I tell you. It is why didn't you help him even if he was just another orphan." The third looked her right in the eyes.

She was at a loss of words to this and just sat down opened mouthed. She was just as guilty as everyone else in the town.

"As it is I will set it up so that you will be his caretaker. That is when he returns." He said pulling the papers from his desk. "I only hope he lets you."

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the mountain he had come to inhabit for the last year. It lay on the Kumo border. He helped people in the nearby villages for pocket change but was otherwise rarely seen. He wore a ratty black pair of cargo pants and a black tank top. He wore combat boots and carried a combat knife on his lower leg. On his left arm was the head bands of three hunter-nin that the council had sent after him, the leaf on each had a slashed X through them. He had tapped Kyuubi's chakra and could go two tail. He was working on the third when the nin had entered the clearing. Needless to say none of them returned. Kyuubi had taught him two fire jutsu and chakra control. As for physical training, the fox had taught him it's own style as well as her brothers. Kempo had been rather hard for him but he took to Muay Thai quickly. Kyuubi kept remarking on how alike he was to it's brother. He took a bite of the fish he had been cooking and thought back to the time he had asked about him.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was sitting in his head with Kyuubi. He had long ago torn off the seal and the room had changed to look like a regular house. The young boy had been surprised when he had found the great Kyuubi had a human form. He was even more surprised when it turned out to be a chick. She took a sip of her tea.

"Hey Kyuubi what happened to your brother." Naruto asked through a stick of pocky. Her eyes grew wide and tea came spewing forth. She daintily wiped tea from her front and tried to regain her dignity. Naruto saw a sadness in her eyes.

"Remember how I told you Madra made me attack the leaf village. Well the reason I was so mad was....... He killed my brother and lover. In my rage I attacked the Uchiha clan and therefore the village hidden in the leaves." She whispered while looking at the table.

"What was he like." Naruto asked trying to get her to think more positively.

"He was a trickster. He loved to pull pranks. He was alot like you. He did everything fully. Fought fiercely, loved fiercely, and played fiercely. He always stuck by his friends and family and never let any hurt come upon them." She looked at Naruto guiltily. He noticed her glance and read her mind.

"Your not replacing him with me. Your just finding another brother. We are not the same person. You know that. You just haven't gotten past his death. Where is he buried." Naruto asked

"I never found out I was to busy tearing up a village and being sucked into some dumasses stomach." She half smiled with teary eyes.

"Then we will just have to build him a resting place." Naruto said before leaving his mind.

END FLASHBACK

He looked up at the small shrine and finished his fish. He grabbed his weapons pouch and started to walk down the path. He found a man sitting on a rock with a young girl. He wore bandages around his face and his hair was sticking up all over the place. He had a Mist headband on. The young girl just wore ninja pants and a shirt. Naruto noticed a sword laying next to the man.

"Hello sir." Naruto said making himself known.

"Oh hey kid." The man said over his shoulder. He spun back around"OH OH HEY. Can you help us."

Naruto sweatdropped."Sure"

"We are looking for the man that lives on this mountain. He is hard to find but he killed a hunter-nin team from Leaf a few years ago. He is supposed to be a monster. Some godlike power thing. Real wild. Anyway we have a mission to scope him out and see if he wants to join our village." The man said scratching his head. The girl was staring at Naruto intently. He was a little unnerved.

_Somebody has a girlfriend._

'Shut up Kyu'

"Yeah he lives on this mountain. I see him every now and then. Lets head back into town. Maybe somebody has seen him recently" Naruto said.

The girl tugged on the man's pants and he leaned down to her. She whispered something into his ear. Naruto noticed this and tensed up.

"You seem to have some leaf headband's on you." the man said. "How do you come by something like that. Hmm...... A young boy alone in the mountains. Raddy as hell. Armed. I am inclined to think that this might be our man. Or boy whatever."

Naruto slid his combat knife out and a decapitator kunai. The man stood and picked up his sword.

'That thing is huge.'

_You are so dead._

'That is encouraging.'

The man ran forward and brought the sword down at Naruto's head. Naruto crossed his knives and caught the blade. He collapsed to one knee and channeled about an eighth of the fox's chakra to keep from being crushed.

"Good. But I pictured you being more wild." The man said

"I got ya wild right here." Naruto said pushing the sword up and kneeing the man in the ball's.

"AHHHHHHHHH. That was low." The man said holding himself and rolling on the ground in pain. Naruto just laughed and put his weapon's away. He helped the man up.

"I am the man on the mountain. But I'm afraid I'm not strong like you think. I just have strength and speed from living off the land. No training, and no village." Naruto said."But if you would like you can come to my cave and have some fish and be on your way."

* * *

They sat in the cave joking and eating. Naruto had found out their names. Haku was the girl and Zabuza was the eyebrowless dude. Haku apparently had a bloodline, something that was forbidden in mist, so she had to act like a normal ninja using water techniques and senbon. Zabuza had taken her in and was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Suddenly Haku excused herself and left the cave for a moment. Naruto and Zabuza goofed off. Apparently the swordsman had a love of ramen and had brought some in a scroll.

"You have ramen." Naruto said excitedly. "I haven't had ramen in ages."

Zabuza sprinted across the room and slapped his hand over the boy's mouth. He pulled him close to him.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH. If Haku hears I'm eating ramen she'll kill me. She say's it isn't healthy. Women." Zabuza let him go and started to cook the sacred noodles.

They were sitting there trying to out eat each other when Naruto stood up.

"Someone has entered the clearing." He said.

"How can you tell." Zabuza asked pulling his sword out. "Is it Haku she has been gone awhile."

"I can't smell them over the ramen so I don't know, but I can hear someone walking. No it's five people." He said

"Hey in there. Come out Naruto." Someone said.

Naruto and Zabuza walked to the cave opening and found 5 leaf nin standing there. One of them tossed Haku onto the ground. She had several and bruises and her hands were tied.

"Drop your weapon's and come out or the girl gets her throat slit." the leader said leaning down to put a kunai at said girls neck.

"That is just low. Using a little girl to capture an eight year old boy. Is Leaf that weak." Zabuza said. Naruto saw one man standing a little way's back. He was smoking a death stick and looked disgusted at the man's handling of the situation. Naruto's focus was snapped back by the smell of blood.

"I said put your weapons down." the man said pushing the kunai into Haku's neck. A drop of blood hit the dirt.

"**MOTHER FUCKER" **Naruto dissapeared. The Ninja collapsed, his own Kunai embedded in his skull. The rest of the leaf nin looked around to find Naruto sitting in a tree panting. His hair had grown longer and shaggier, his canine's lengthened, he opened his eyes and all the Ninja present shuddered. They were the eyes of the Fox, straight from hell, staring into their very souls.

"**WHO'S NEXT.**" He said. One of the foolish leaf nin took a step towards the girl hoping to take her as a hostage. again. Naruto appeared underneath him before he could move any further. The fox boy shove his palm into the man's stomach. The nin was sent flying backwards through a couple tree's before coming to a stop in a rock. The two remaining nin never saw the sword that cut their head's off.

"**Asuma. I know you had no part in hurting the girl. Go back and tell the old man I'm fine.**" Naruto said turning and dissapearing into the tree's. Zabuza picked up Haku and carried her off as well leaving Asuma alone.

"He is growing stronger than he could in the village." Asuma said dropping his smoke and turning to leave.

Zabuza was walking through the tree's when Naruto dropped down in front of him.

"That was fucking awesome. You come with me and I'll train you up" Zabuza said

"I think I will come with you. I have much to learn if I am to survive." Naruto said


	2. The Coup

This is an answer to Killjoy3000's Bloodbath Ninja challenge.

Naruto is not mine because I obviously don't get paid.

Blood bath Ninja

Naruto sat on a rock next to Zabuza and Haku. in the field in front of them stood an army. Naruto had been in Mist for a little over 2 years. His stay had been productive. He had learned that he himself was tied to mist by way of his mother. What most history books don't tell you is that Mist had been involved in a civil war just before the last great war. It was over the war itself to come. The mizukagehad allied himself with Rock and that didn't sit well with some of the populace. There was a division in the village and the upset group split off to form Whirlpool to the south.

It quickly became it's own Ninja village with the help of several key players. The prominent in this were the whole of the Uzamaki and Kurosaki clans. Another group was the 5 Swords of Whirlpool. Another divergence in the history books. Mist had originally had 12 swordsmen, however 5 of them broke off under the leadership of Yaiba Shinji. One of these was the close friend of Zabuza and one of the best swordsman they had. Uzamaki Kushina, the Red Death, better known as the mother of one Uzamaki Naruto. In the final battles of the civil war Zabuza had chased off Kushina and helped her fake her own death, leaving her sword pinning his shoulder to a tree. It had been a big surprise when the blade had jumped off the table and into Naruto's hand when they had first entered Zabuza's apartment. Something that would have only happened if the person was of close blood relation to it's former owner.

The Katana stood just over 2 feet long with another 9 inch chain on the end. It was black and had no guard between the grip and the blade. It's slightly curved blade held an supernatural sheen that almost looked like it absorbed the light around it, making everything around it slightly duller. Naruto now wore it with its handle over his right shoulder. Kyuubi had sped up his growth until he was just about five feet tall. All traces of fat were gone prematurely. This was not to say he wasn't still a child. While he had grown more mature, he still looked like a taller than average, and slightly more built, 10 year old. Another unseen side effect of Kyuubi's tinkering was his slitted eyes, more prominent canine teeth, and wild hair, as well as an affect that only showed when his body was producing adrenaline, the highly potent chemical was super hyped from Kyuubi's chakra and made him more feral.

He had learned much about his mother's sword style, which Zabuza had taken pains to learn after her split with the village. Naruto looked up to his new sensei as an uncle, a bloodthirsty monster uncle, but when you house a demon in your gut and go feral at the slightest drop of adrenaline its fitting to have an uncle as wild as you. Naruto had also absorbed much of Kyuubi's chakra and could call up to 6 tails of chakra, but after 3 tails he went wild, never getting off task or hurting an ally, but definitely not human, he became a demon. All in all he was pretty strong. With teachers like the demon of the mist and the Queen of all demons it was assured that one day he would be an unstoppable force on the battelfield, and the unofficial 8th swordsman of the mist.

For Naruto life should have been good, but two things bothered him. His old grandfather figure, the 3rd Hokage. Naruto knew he would be proud but sometimes he wanted to go back and hug the old man for everything he had done for him. The other thing was the Mizukage. He was Madara. When Kyuubi had first smelled hischakra she had gone berserk. It had taken everything Narutohad to keep her from pushing chakra into his body and revealing his secret.

When Zabuza learned that the man was responsible for Kushina's death, he had added it along with the rest of the grievances he had for the man and found that a coup was in order. He had gathered the rest of the swordsman, minus Raiga, and the many ninja of the mist that now stood in front of them, now all that was left was to attack.

"You ready kid." Zabuza asked Naruto before throwing his giant sword over his back.

"You bet Zabu-sensei." Naruto replied unsheating akatakai.

* * *

The village hidden in the mist was divided in two by a river, from which the mist that gave the village it's name, came from. Zabuza's followers had taken the east side, and the battle had fallen into a stalemate as the mist nin held their side of the river and the Mizukage complex, a dock like building built in the middle of a giant lake. Naruto watched as Zabuza used his feared mist, to cover the river and on to the other side of the village. The plan was to go with a pincer move, Naruto would take his forces on the north side and arch into the Mizukage complex, while Zabuza mirrored the attack to the south.

"Wait for my signal." Naruto said turning to his second in command, an old ninja with a scar sliding from his right temple to his chin.

"Hai Naruto-Taicho."

Naruto ran across the river in the thick of the mist and leapt over the ninjas guarding the river. They did not see his shadow as it fell in their mist and never saw the blade that ended their lives. The mist disperesed slightly, from Naruto's slashes, revealing the young mist nin standing over the massacred bodies of what looked like 11 chunin and 3 Jonin. Blood pooled at his feet. He had a long knife strapped to his lower back with it's handle at his right hip. The loyalist mist nin took one look at the young boy crouched in the blood and gore of his first attack, and ran.

"I love a good chase." Naruto said in a crazed voice that would have made even the hardest ninja nervous.

'Kill them Naruto, kill them before they escape.' Kyuubi said from his mindscape. She was on the floor on her hands and knees in a black kimono, her long red hair covered her face as she panted, going into blood lust herself, her slitted eyes half closed anticipation of the blood to come. She wanted to kill again, to bathe in the blood of her enemies, but she was stuck here watching her container do it. She had to fight down the urge to slide her hand between her legs as she starting getting hot at the thought of the carnage to come.

Naruto leapte onto the wall of a nearby building, his claws digging into the side, and began to leap from building to building following his prey. He caught up to a few of them and in one last giant leap, hurtled towards two of the stagglers. He fell on them crushing them into the bricks below them, and leapt back onto a nearby building. The fleeing ninja heard the noise and looked back to find a crater with two bloody piles of what used to be their comrades. As they looked back Naruto dropped from his hiding place and snuck up behind the man that had been in the front. He covered the man's mouth and thrust his long knife into the man's lower back, severing his spine and jerking up. The man fell to the ground, causing the mist nin to again turn. They started looking around for the young boy but couldn't find him. They heard a gurgling sound and turned to find a fourth man trying to breath through his slit throat, and turned to find a fifth laying on the ground with a combat knife in his back. They closed into a tight circle jostling to get into the center and away from the exposed flanks. Naruto dropped down from a building and ran at them, dropping close to the ground to seperating a man from his feet. Another nin smirked as he stabbed a kunai into the blonds head, only to watch the form turn into water. Another clone dropped from the sky and landed on two of the men's shoulders before dispersing into water over their heads drenching the men. Their fate was sealed when a kunai sizzling with raiton chakra hit the water at their feet and fried them and two of their friends. The last 16 men pulled into a circle and watched each others backs for a sign of the blond demon. It came sooner than they expected as he rose from the shadows of a nearby ally and walked towards them. He stopped not far from their defensive circle and watched as they turned to face him. This proved a stupid move as he dissolved into water and the real one jumped into the middle of the group. His sword was a blur as he dispatched the ninja before they could even think. He threw a kunai with a tag on it into the air. It got about a hundred feet up before it exploded into the form of a red fox head, laughing at the bloodshed below it. Naruto heard the clash of metal as his men crossed the river through the hole he had opened. His second in command ran forward, his own katana bathed in blood to find Naruto standing in the middle of a street, surrounded by piles of flesh that had been bodies, blood was splattered across the walls and had pooled across the whole street. Naruto himself was painted in the crimson life blood of his victims. It dripped from his sword and streaked down his limbs. He smiled at the old nin.

"There is more fighting to me done Kai, lets get to it." and with that he leapt off towards the sounds off battle. Not to soon afterwards the man heard a roar that shook the very city.

* * *

Madara stood at the window of his office. It was on the fifth level of a tower in the middle of the Mizukage compound. He heard a roar the likes he hadn't heard in 10 years.

"So the Kyuubi is back. That's interesting." He said before placing his hand on his sword and stroking it's orange sheath.


End file.
